Chaotic Clock Tower
Chaotic Clock Tower is the 13th course Mario will tackle in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars. This is one of the 5 courses Mario can enter once he defeats Bowser 2 and enters the Shine Tower. To get to the tall tower, enter the door with the giant 13 above it when you enter the tower. This requires 95 stars in order to enter. Layout This stage consists of the huge Clock Tower, surrounded by a couple of other towers, all which pierce the light blue sky below. The middle Clock Tower is the only one that has an interior and is also where Mario starts. There is a spiral slope that goes around the tower, passing by many blue gears. This eventually leads to the top and its central platform. From here Mario can get outside to access the other towers or climb higher to reach the roof. The other structure include a thin wall, a small tower with a path through the middle of it, and a circular pillar Levels: Star 1: Climb the Tower Mario must reach the top of the central tower. Mario starts on a platform very close to the light blue sky. Follow the slope and pass the Chuckya and Heave-Ho; this will lead to a big gear. Due to the awkward slopes of the gear, Mario must either Triple Jump or due a side flip while running down the slope to get over it, but beware as there is a homing Amp on top of it. Head to the next bigger platform and jump onto the high brick guarded by a Chain Chomp and continue upwards. Jump across a couple of smaller gears until you reach the end of the path. Across a gap is a small platform with a very inconvenient Thwomp that takes up the entire platform. Time your jump to grab the edge as the Thwomp is rising, then get on the ledge and backflip onto the Thwomp as it is falling. Mario can also attempt to Wall kick on top of it, but this is inconsistent due to how slippery the Thwomp is. Now Mario is at the top of the tower. Continue to follow the slope upwards to reach the outside roof and continue to follow the path to reach the roof where Mario will find the first star if he avoids the Heave-Ho. Star 2: Tower of the West Mario must reach the top of the tallest side tower. Run up the Clock Tower and reach the top platform after the Thwomp. Run across the platform around the Red triangle and outside the tower (there is NO Whomp in front of this path. This will lead you to a big tower with a bigger red triangle in the center and a Kuromame. Run through the tower and run up the slope on the other side. Near the top the slope becomes steeper and there is a diagonal fold. There is a high change Mario will clip through the slope if he walks over this fold, especially if close to the wall. Climb to the light blue roof which contains the Star as well as the Blue Coin Switch. Star 3: Slip Slide to the Square Mario must reach an pillar to get to a far wall. Climb up the tower, past the Thwomp and reach the top central platform. Head through the passage guarded a Whomp and a Heave-Ho and go outside to reach a circular pillar. Past this pillar is a rectangular wall with a small gap in between. Mario is indented to slide down a purple section of the roof to reach the platform...but due to how close the platform really is to the slope Mario will just fly past the platform. To reach the star, just jump from the platform (after killing the Chuckya so you can look where it is) onto it. Star 4: Platform Secrets Mario must discover 5 secrets located on pillars in the main room. Mario does not even need to get past the Thwomp to get them all, even if they look quite tall. There is a pillar on the slope before the Thwomp that Mario can Jump to. The next three can be be reached by Long Jumping from one of the top of the small gears that lead to Star 6, right after the Chain Chomp (left of the high platform). The last is lower than the rest and be reached from jumping from any of the other pillars. The Star appears on the starting platform, which can be reached with a long jump from the smallest platform, or Mario can walk back down the Tower. Alternatively, Mario can jump down from the upper platform to reach any of them. Star 5: The Northern Wall The final passageway from the upper portion of the level is where the 5th star lies. Like the other stars, head up the tower, past the Chain Chomp, and reach the area after the pesky Thwomp. Go down through the passage facing away from the Thwomp, which is across from the circular pillar and is guarded by another Whomp. Once you get outside there is a giant wall in front of Mario. If Mario looks on top of the wall he can see the star and a Thwomp. Mario must wall kick, but it is preferred to kick near where the star is, to avoid hitting the Thwomp, or having to perform another jump to reach the top. Star 6: Giant Gears The 6th star of the stage is probably the first one the player notices. It is on a platform after some smaller gears after the Chain Chomp. Avoid the dog and jump to the high platform and take the path of gears to the left to reach the star. Like the other gears, they are sloped oddly, so either jump directly to the top of them, or jump dive while on the sloped top. Sign The third clue to find the Star Temple is located in this stage. Get to the top of the tower past the Thwomp and head through the passage which leads to the giant white wall (Star 5). Behind the wall is a small ledge with the sign. "The warp is in one of the 15 courses" Enemies: * Chuckya * Homing Amp * Heave-Ho * Thwomp * Whomp * Chain Chomp Trivia: * While the Tower of the West and North may not be their direction from the top, it is the said directions from the starting platform. * On the giant gear neat the start, there is an additional Homing Amp that spawns on the bottom of the gear. It will never appear unless Mario falls off the gear near the side away from the start. * The roof of the clock tower is very odd, as it can not be climbed and is not even visible if Mario stands next to it. ** Mario can, however climb around the rim of the roof. He can get here by jumping to it directly before he goes inside to collect star. *** From here Mario can long jump to all the surrounding platforms, avoiding the challenges to get the stars. He can not, however jump back inside the Clock Tower itself. Category:Level Category:Location Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Shining Stars Category:Sky Location Category:Factory Category:Music-Mario Galaxy